


Just Tell Him Already

by VioletAkleberry



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAkleberry/pseuds/VioletAkleberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Lily Evans and one of her crush's best friends gets rather serious. Please keep in mind that this is one conversation that is featured in a story I am writing. If the responses are good, or if someone wants to read the story, I will upload the rest onto here :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Tell Him Already

“What're you doing here?” Lily screeched angrily, “I swear to Merlin if Potter sent you here to talk to me…”

“You're in love with him” Vi said triumphantly, with a know it all smirk settled on her face. She was surprised nobody else had noticed. Lily’s secret smiles after speaking to him, and her ‘corner of the eye’ glances when he walked out of the Quidditch change rooms said it all.

The redhead screamed angrily, “What are you on about? Me in love with him! Are you mad?”

Soon after, she realized she’d gotten ahead of herself and settled down slightly, fixing her hair. A bright angry blush was still present on her freckled cheeks. “I'm not in love with Potter.”

Vi sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling warmly, like a mother looking down on her child she said “Yes you are. And do you wanna know how I know? Because I've seen it before. You are acting just like Alice did when she realized she was in love with Frank.”

Lily’s eyes softened, and realizing she could trust the fair haired girl in front of her, her blush had calmed down as well. “ Well, even if I was in love with him, it wouldn't matter. It's all a game to him you see, he doesn't love me at all, really”

“Are you mad? You haven't seen the way he looks at you? Although, I think you only really get to know when you ask him.” Vi replied thoughtfully.

“How do you get about to doing that ?” Lily asked curiously, thinking about how she’d never even considered telling James, about how she felt .

“Well, I guess you've just gotta sit down and think about it. Here, think about it like this, even if he doesn't love you back, you won't know if he does unless you tell him. And what if he did? Isn't the happiness you'd get from that worth the risk?”

“I don't know if it is.” Lily whispered.

“If it isn't, then you're not in love with him. So make up your mind, and tell him. You're a Gryffindor aren't you? Act like one.” And with that, Vi strolled through the door, her long silver locks swishing with every step.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this :) If you liked it and want to see more of the same story, please do comment and tell me :)


End file.
